Rendezvous
by theneoqueen
Summary: Victor surprises Ruby late one night.


Ruby ran the brush through her long dark hair, cringing slightly when the bristles caught on a small tangle. Attempting to be as gentle as possible, she pulled the brush through the matted hair.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as the brushed pulled her hair.

"Hurt yourself?" A masculine voice chimed out.

Yelping her surprise, Ruby ripped the brush from her hair, ignoring the pain, and threw the item at the intruder. She stood her ground, ready to attack if need be.

"God, Ruby, calm down!" Victor begged as he rubbed his arm where the hair brush hit him. He watched her relax, eyes going to back to their normal green, and a look of concern crossed over her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked, walking towards him. She laid her hand over his and gave him an apologetic look.

He gave her a reassuring grin and gave her lips a small peck. "Not too much damage done."

"Are you sure?"

Giving her side eye, Victor chuckled. "I am a doctor."

Ruby stuck her tongue at him before a question popped into her mind. "Victor?"

"Yes?" He asked as he leaned down to pick up the fallen hair brush before walking over to set it back down on her vanity.

She put her hands on her hips at glanced at her boyfriend. "How did you get up here?"

Victor smiled sheepishly and took in Ruby. She wore a pink silk robe, the length skimmed her upper thighs, her brown hair was a bit frazzled but even so she looked beautiful. "I climbed up the tree and went through the window." He pointed towards the large bay window that overlooked Storybrooke.

"Victor…" Ruby said, amazed. "You know most men would just knock on the door."

"And most women don't have grannies who can use a crossbow for unexpected guests at..." He glanced at Ruby's alarm clock on the bedside table. "3 in the morning." His brows crinkled in confusion. "Why are you still up?"

Ruby's lips opened slightly. "That is the question you ask? You wanted me to asleep while you broke in?" Her voice was stern but held a teasing note.

"I was going to wake you." He retorted smoothly. Victor crossed the room and stood in front of Ruby. "I missed you." He whispered and caught her lips with his.

Ruby gave into the kiss instantly and wrapped her arms around Victor's neck; his height causing her to stand on her tip toes in order to deepen the kiss. As she arched into him, Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. He felt her long, delicate fingers comb their way through his hair.

"You know I love it when you do that." He whispered against her lips. He moaned when she used her nails to gently scratch at his scalp.

"I know." She whispered back and flicked her tongue against his, moaning when his hands moved to her rear. They stayed like that for a few moments, engaged in a passionate reverie before a noise made them break apart. Ruby's eyes were wide as she heard the creak of the wood floor and footsteps became audible. "Ruby?" Granny yelled out.

"Hide in the closet!" Ruby whispered to Victor. He nodded and made his way into the closet. Settling himself against Ruby's clothing, listening intently.

"Ruby are you okay?" Granny asked as she entered Ruby's room. She stopped when she noticed Ruby's rumpled robe and moussed hair. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ruby willed herself not to blush, she cleared her throat. "Well, I was brushing my hair and the brush got caught on a tangle." She lifted the knotted mess. "And it hurt so bad that I threw the brush across the room."

"Well that explains the noise." Granny said, absently.

"Yes!" Ruby said a bit too loudly. At Granny's odd look, she calmed down. "Yes, was the brush hitting the wall and it fell under the bed after it hit the wall and that's why my clothes are messed up."

Granny stared at her granddaughter and slowly lifted an eyebrow. Her eyes glanced at the closet door and then back at Ruby, who was slightly jittery. She smothered a chuckle; Ruby thought she was that naïve. "Oh, okay, dear. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She smiled at Ruby and began to back out of the room. She stopped and turned to face Ruby, "Don't worry about coming into the diner tomorrow. It's already late and I'm sure you will be up a little while longer."

"To catch up on my reading." Ruby volunteered. "Belle insisted."

Granny opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, giving Ruby a smile instead. "Goodnight, dear." She closed the door behind her as she left.

"Oh, she totally knows I am here." Victor peaked his head out from the closet.

"Do you think so?" Ruby asked, worried. She bit her lip as she messed with the silk ties of her robe.

"Granny isn't stupid." Victor stated as he gently closed the closet door. Once again, he came face to face with Ruby. "Now where were we?" he teased as his large hands landed on her waist. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I never got to tell you that I miss you, too." Ruby admitted to Victor as she cupped his handsome face in her hands. "How long has it been?"

"A few weeks, at least." Victor added the days up in his head. "I know we text but it's not the same."

"Especially since those texts usually end up being a bit naughty." A ruddy flush highlighted her cheeks as she licked her dry lips. Her eyes never went past Victor's collarbone, still too nervous to talk about such things in person. Over text, she could say and do what she wanted without feeling too vulnerable.

The hands at her waist tightened. "You have that effect on me."

That caught her attention. Her green gaze met his blue one and she felt her pulse quicken. "Really?"

Victor allowed a burst of laugher. "How can you think otherwise?" Watching her eyes, Victor caught the two strands of silk that held the robe together; untying them, he held the material closed. He watched her breathing become shallow and the rise and fall of her chest was obvious. Slowly, he parted the fabric, revealing a strip of smooth, pale skin. The silk covered the swell of her breast but did nothing to hide the matching silk pink panties.

He trailed his index finger down the exposed skin, beginning at her clavicle. As he made his way down her body, goosebumps appeared on her skin and her nipples hardened, straining against the silk. Victor's finger followed the strip of skin until they met the lace detail of her panties; he let his hand fall away.

"Victor." Ruby breathed. She shifted, rubbing her thighs together; Victor's simple touch had caused an ache between her legs and wetness gathered there. "I bought something…"

"What did you buy?" He asked softly, slightly confused by the subject change.

Ruby closed her eyes, embarrassed. "A toy."

Victor looked at her and he blinked in confusion. "A toy? Like a doll?" Now he was really taken aback. He slowly backed away from Ruby, perhaps she did not want to go any further.

Hurt flashed over Ruby's features at his demeanor. "No, not a doll. A sex toy." She paused. "A vibrator." She watched something tick in Victor's face. "I'm sorry…"

"No," he began. "Don't be sorry. Many women when faced with needs look to such tools. In fact, regular masturbation has wonderful effects on not only sexual health but overall is beneficial."

Ruby inwardly groaned. He had to go all professional now, as if she didn't feel weird enough. "I haven't used it." She looked into his shocked face, she cast him what she hoped a sexy look. "I was waiting for you."

Victor felt his mouth go dry at her admission, as well as a tightening in his pants. No partners before had been open about masturbation and certainly wouldn't have done it in his presence. Reaching out he cupped Ruby's face and captured her lips with his. His chest was pressed against hers and he could feel her nipples press against him. "Get on the bed." He ordered gently.

Ruby shivered slightly at the order but a rush of excitement flowed through her veins. Holding her robe close, she sat on the bed and then slowly laid back, shoulders and head propped up by pillows.

Victor felt another pang of desire as he watched Ruby lay down on the bed, her hair flared out and robe barely hiding her body from his gaze. He unbuckled the belt at his hips, unzipped his trousers, and quickly shucked them off. He then tackled the gray button up shirt he wore; soon he was glad only in a pair of black boxer briefs that did nothing to hide his arousal.

Ruby sucked in a breath as she watched Victor strip down to his underwear. Her gaze looked over his body, from his handsome face, to his defined chest and stomach, finally landing on the bulge between his legs. The ache that settled between her own legs increased and she let out a little moan.

"Oh my god." Victor groaned to himself. He came closer to the bed. "Where is your toy, Ruby?"

"In my drawer." She pointed towards her dresser that was against the wall. "Top left."

Casting her a glance, he walked over to the chest, opened the designated drawer and removed the toy. He smiled to himself as recognition hit him, it was one of the famous rabbit vibrators. Clenching it in his hand, he walked back and gently lowered himself on the bed. He settled himself between her legs, sat the vibrator down next to him, and grasped them to anchor them on either side of his hips. The new position disturbed the silk robe, which now fully revealed one breast.

Leaning over her body, Victor swooped down and placed a kiss upon her neck. He heard her sigh as her hands roamed over his back. He peppered her collarbone and decollate with small, light kisses before moving down to the valley between her breasts. Once again, he met her gaze as he pressed a kiss to her exposed breast, slowly moving toward her pink nipple.

His teeth grazed the bud and Ruby's eyes fluttered shut. Taking her cue, his lips closed over the engorged nipple and sucked. Ruby's hand caught the back of his hand as he suckled her, nipping the sensitive flesh as the other hand moved to the other breast and uncovered it. He let go of her nipple and repeated his ministrations onto the other one.

"Oh, Victor." Ruby moaned.

"You like?" He asked against smooth flesh. She tasted sweet and with each pull of his mouth on her nipple, her hips moved against him, right against his swollen cock. It caused a sweet, torturous friction.

"Oh, yes." She sighed. Ruby took in the maelstrom of sensation that overtook her as Victor nipped and suckled at her breasts. Every move he made sent a jolt to her aching cunt. She was embarrassingly wet and her clit throbbed with need. As he kissed her chest, Ruby ran her hands over what she could reach of his skin. He was warm and she sighed when sinew met her palms.

Victor begrudgingly left Ruby's pretty breasts, although he could spend all night worshipping them, and peppered kisses down her diaphragm and made his way toward her flat stomach. He placed hot, open mouth kisses against her skin and licked at the salty flesh. He felt her giggle under his lips when he hit a particularly sensitive area, he smiled back at her. "Ticklish?"

"Only a little." She giggled when his lips met another ticklish spot.

He moved lower still, the stubble on his face causing a delicious sensation. One that Ruby admitted she enjoyed every much. His fingers sought the waistband of her panties as the gently tugged on the delicate material. "May I?"

Nodding her head, Ruby lifted her hips to help Victor drag her panties down her hips, over her legs, and finally completely off; he tossed them over his shoulder. Ruby's legs were slightly spread apart as his hands moved up from her knees to the insides of her thighs, his palms scorching the sensitive skin.

Ruby told herself to breath, for no one had ever seen her without her clothing, much less touched her in such an intimate area. She watched as his face flushed slightly then looked back at her. His blue eyes were dilated and his own breathing started to become labored. The throbbing between her legs began to worsen and she lifted her hips, inviting his touch. "Please, Victor."

Victor's eyes closed when her hips made contact against him. His cock was close to bursting and he barely touched her. Using his hands, he pushed her thighs apart, revealing the plush flesh between them, he also noticed a lack of pubic hair. "You shave, baby?"

Ruby flushed. "Not usually." She admitted. "But Snow wanted to try it during our last spa visit." Ruby regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. She clamped her lips shut and closed her eyes, she didn't need to remind them both that Victor and Snow had shared a night of passion.

"Ruby?" Victor said her name softly. "Are you okay?"

"No." Ruby said weakly.

He let go of her thighs. "What is wrong?"

"Yousleptwithsnowandiremindedyouandyou'reprobablythinkingabouthernow." It came out as a rush and Victor had to take a few seconds to decipher what she said.

"Ruby." Victor said, his voice was sweet. "I am thinking of no one but you and I haven't since that night."

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. His expression was sincere and he gave her a small smile. He held out his palm, "Monster to monster." Ruby's palm met Victor's and their fingers laced together. Victor brought Ruby's hand to his lips, "A sweet, sexy monster." He kissed each knuckle. "Who understands me." He looked into her eyes. "Who I love."

"I love you, too." Ruby cheerfully said back.

Giving her a wink, Victor let go of her palm and went back to her thighs. Parting the lush flesh, he gazed up her womanhood. She was swollen, flushed pink, and the evidence of her arousal gathered along the seam of her pussy. Moving his hand down, Victor ran a finger down the sensitive slit, gathering up juices until he reached her hard, little clit. He watched Ruby's face as he touched her, watched her eyes flutter, pulse quicken, and fixated on her pink tongue as she licked her lips.

Victor's long fingers moved down and slowly probed her opening, fingers made their way inside her wet cunt and he made a sound of approval as her muscles tightened around him. Ruby's juices surrounded the digits, making it easier for Victor to move his fingers within her. "You feel so good, Ruby." Victor breathed out. Ruby's hands massaged Victor's shoulders as he touched her. Her legs widened and her hips moved along with his movements. "Do you think you're ready for the vibrator?" he asked.

She nodded her approval and Victor reached out and grabbed onto the toy. "Did you wash it already?"

"Of course." She answered. "I may be a virgin but I am not stupid." She gave him a wink.

Laughing, Victor gave Ruby a deep kiss before breaking it and settling between her thighs once more. He nudged her legs further apart and used his free hand to gently spread the protective folds of her vagina. The blunt tip of the vibrator easily slipped in due to Ruby's wetness; slowly, Victor pushed the toy into Ruby's waiting cunt. He watched the toy penetrate her, stretching untried flesh, gently pulling it back and then pushing in it.

Ruby let out a sound of pleasure as she felt the toy enter her body. It was a new sensation but exciting and it helped ease the ache that was beginning to overtake her. Inch by inch, Victor pushed the vibrator into her body. Suddenly, there was slight pang of discomfort but with a shift of her hips, it was gone all together. Ruby felt something press against her clit and her hips shot up and the jolt of pleasure.

"You took the whole thing, baby." Victor explained. "Are you ready for me to turn it on?"

Once again, Ruby licked her lips and nodded. She watched Victor fiddle with the toy and suddenly the rod inside her began vibrating and Ruby cried out.

"Feel good?" Victor wanted to make sure it wasn't too much before he turned on the other massager.

"Mhmm." Ruby moaned.

"I think you'll like this better." Victor smiled smugly and switched on the other part of the toy. The two tiny 'bunny ears' began moving against Ruby's clit in an intense rhythm.

"Oh, my god!" Ruby burst out as her hips thrust up sharply, making the vibrator press even closer to her throbbing clit. Victor clamped his free hand down on her hip, making sure she stayed still as he watched Ruby's pink pussy clench around the vibrator. Juices flowed from Ruby's cunt as the vibrator worked her.

Ruby's hands reached out and grabbed the sheet beneath her. Her fists clenched as her clit and pussy got worked by the toy that was held in her boyfriend's hand. She looked down and noticed his gaze was fixated between her thighs and saw his erection strain against the fabric of his boxer briefs. Feeling brave, she reached out and gently ran two fingers along the ridge of his cock. Even through the fabric, she felt the heat and saw his cock twitch at her touch.

"No." He shook his head. "Right now, this is about you." He pressed the vibrator deeper into her, causing the rod to hit a sweet spot while ravaging her clit. "Cum for me, baby. Ruby, cum for me."

Ruby let the pressure that had been building finally let loose. Her walls began to spasm and tighten around the rod and her release pushed forth more of her juices, which coated not only the toy but Victor's hand. Her body began to shake as she rode out her orgasm, Victor became blurry and she closed her eyes as the sensations overtook her.

As she came down from her high, Victor gently removed the toy from her body. Getting up from the bed, he went into the bathroom just outside Ruby's room and cleaned he toy; he returned minutes later and placed the vibrator back into the top left drawer. Facing her, he looked down at her body. Her skin was flushed pink, wetness coated both her pussy and her thighs, a noticeable wet spot marked the sheet between her thighs. Ruby slowly sat up and fully removed the silk robe from her body.

"Oh my…Victor." She began, breathing heavy. "That was amazing."

Ruby looked over Victor and her eyes settled on the impressive bulge that was barely contained beneath the fabric. His hand went underneath the waistband and he slowly began stroking his cock underneath the cloth, his eyes intent on her body. Getting on her hands and knees, Ruby crawled toward Victor, whose eyes widened at the sight but then turned dark with lust; his strokes became slower as she made her way toward him.

"Your turn, baby." She said with a devious grin.


End file.
